1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a half bridge circuit used in an AC-DC converter or inverter, a full bridge circuit constructed with the half bridge circuit, and a three-phase inverter circuit constructed with the half bridge circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technology associated with the half bridge circuit. The half bridge circuit including IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) switch elements 41 and 43 is illustrated in FIG. 18 of PTL 1. FWDs (Free Wheel Diodes) 42 and 44 are connected in anti-parallel to IGBT switch elements 41 and 43.